Talk:Bard Guide by Tattersail
Forgive me I am no expert Bard but I would like to offer my 2 gill, I have always perferd Marchs for Ninjas. While by no means can one of the March spells replace Haste(happly they stack), the faster the Ninja gets thier shadows up the less damage. I normaly go for March -> Madrigal(if thier missing a lot) -> Minuet, if thier not missing I'll skip the Madrical so the whole melee hits a bit faster. Also I favor the RDM subjob, while it signfigantly diminishes the backup healing potental, I have found Fast Cast invaluable for shaving seconds off of songs. The faster your songs cast, the quicker you can refresh them and the more complex patterns you can run without songs wearing off of targets. This I find especialy handy when using Lullabys to stall/juggle monsters the party is fighting. Mind you as with most Barding it's very much a matter of preferance. --Devious 8/22/06 Name I would like to move this to Bard: Life of a Bard so that it can more easily be found in the guide category. Ok? Or anything else you'd like starting with "Bard:". Afterwards I will link to it on the Bard page. --Gahoo 09:11, 23 August 2006 (EDT) Added more stuff Whew been a busy week for me. Added some more info on debuffs and foods. If anyone sees wrong information or information that can be tweaked, please feel free. Also, thanks Malfico for the grammar check, Lord knows I could improve mine XD If anyone has info for me on equipment, please enlighten me! Still at a loss. Move Move: I like this Guide, but it seems like it should have the User's name in it to show that it is a User's Guide... So I suggest this move... --Nynaeve 22:58, 16 November 2006 (EST) :Resolution: Been posted for a bit and got no written responses here but did talk to the other Jr. Admin (User:Chrisjander) and he voted for Move as well under same reasoning so Moved the page. --Nynaeve 22:20, 23 November 2006 (EST) Thanks That's nice of you guys :) Unfortunately I haven't had the time to add more to the guide but will do once I get more settled in to my new job! Several edits Did a few edits here and there. Added a link to Eleri's equip guide, even if it's still not done it's awesome! Debatable Chr+ for Lower levels "At lower levels the rule of the thumb seems to be +30 charisma" Well at 40 with the HQ Chr+6 Belt, Monster Signa, Bird's Whistle, two HQ Lv36 Chr rings and the +4 Chr from my RSE, which happens to be the most Chr I can equip at "low levels" (pre 50, mid levels) and I have +26 total so I dunno how accurate this statement is. Landing debuffs isn't usually a problem if you're not overcamping. Lv39 and below with 5 Chr less and also no problems. 30+CHR at lower levels Please add your signature when you post. Anyway that's why it says 'seems to be'. After checking many sites that's what seemed the general consesus. I haven't found any tests for it though. Oh and don't forget to take food in to consideration, that'll bring you right up to 30 ;) --Tattersail 06:49, 15 August 2007 (CDT) = Updated the guide once again! = Added some pulling info and endgame info. Did some random clean ups and clarifications throughout the guide. I hope people find it handy to have. If anyone has any corrections or better info please hook me up ^^